Blake's Dog Day
by VeigarSenpai
Summary: Ruby, Weiss, and Yang coerce Blake into taking Zwei the Ballistic Missile Corgi for a walk, much to her chagrin.
1. Chapter 1

"You want me to _what?_ "

"We want you to take Zwei for a walk." Yang repeated, holding out a leash.

Blake had not signed up for this. She didn't expect or want a dog living with them in their dorm. But surprise, surprise, Ruby and Yang's father had decided to send him over in the mail without any warning whatsoever. The cat Faunus had no idea how Zwei was even able to cram himself into that tiny container with all those cans of food- it was even smaller than he was.

She looked nervously over at the little gray Corgi. He seemed to have gotten very excited at the mention of the word 'walk', and now he was bouncing on his paws slightly and panting with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, throwing drips of slobber in various directions.

Blake glared back at her teammates. "Why me? He's _your_ dog. You two should be taking care of him!"

"Because you need to get used to him." Weiss responded. "Every time you're in the same room with the little guy, you jump up and hide in a corner as far away as possible. Blake, you cut down bloodthirsty, giant monsters like it's no problem. This is a Corgi. There is literally no reason to be afraid of him. You need to stop being such a scaredy-" She stopped herself before finishing the potentially offensive idiom. "Anyway, the best way to do that is spend some time with him. So that's what you're going to do."

Blake crossed her arms. "I refuse."

"Come on Blake, _Zwei_ not?" Everyone else in the room groaned at Yang's pun. Even the dog stopped panting and looked at her blankly. "And if you _don't_ ," Yang's face twisted into a maniacal grin, "well, we wouldn't want anything to happen with those books you hide under your mattress, would we?"

Blake's skin turned even whiter than Weiss'. "That's blackmail."

"I know." the blonde brawler replied in a singsong voice as she slapped the leash into Blake's hand. "Have fun! The three of us are going to the mall. We'll probably be back soon if Ruby doesn't take too much time drooling at weapons."

As her teammates started to leave the room, Blake tried to protest, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. Ruby stopped to look back for a moment. She was smiling, but unlike the other two, she had a mildly sympathetic expression. "Zwei's a really good dog, Blake." she said in her trademark high-pitched voice. "You'll have fun with him, I know it." With that, she slipped out the door, her red cape fluttering as she turned.

Blake looked down at Zwei and grimaced. The prospect of spending too much time with the dog made her stomach churn. He looked back up at her and continued panting, seemingly oblivious of her disdain for him. Finally she sighed and rolled her yellow eyes. "Come on." she groaned. "Let's get this over with."

Blake strode across Beacon campus, trying her best to avoid looking at Zwei as he trotted beside her, swinging his head around to take in their surroundings. He was keeping up surprisingly well despite his stubby little legs, but every so often he would stop to sniff at a random object or person, and she had to wait until he was satisfied before they could move on. Nobody else seemed to mind his olfactory examinations- pretty much everyone seemed to share Weiss' opinion that he was the cutest thing in existence. Blake didn't get it.

Eventually she spotted a path off to her left that ran into the forest. It was really bright and hot out, so the shaded path was very enticing, even if it did mean she was alone with Zwei. Glancing down at the dog, she let out a halfhearted snicker. "What do you think? Sound good?" Immediately after speaking, she got a nervous look on her face. _Oh my God, I'm already talking to this dog. This is going to be a long day._

Zwei barked in approval, and continued to waddle alongside her as she walked into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

A cool wind blew through the trees, sending leaves skittering across the path. Blake looked around to make sure nobody was around, then reached up and undid her bow- her cat ears were getting sore. As she tucked the little black bow in her pocket, the wind blowing over her ears made them twitch intermittently.

Zwei didn't seem to care one way or the other; he simply continued trotting alongside her, panting happily and wagging his stubby tail. At least he wasn't jumping up at her like he did sometimes with Ruby- or headbutting. Blake had seen him during the Breach leaping out of a crevice and slamming his skull into several Beowulves, taking them out almost immediately. And according to Oobleck, the Corgi also doubled as a ballistic missile capable of destroying a prototype Paladin. None of this served to ease her nervousness over him.

"Woah, woah, woah! What's this?"

Blake's hand reflexively reached up to try and cover her ears before she realized she knew that voice. She looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. Unless…

Looking up, she saw a familiar face grinning down at her from a tree branch. "Sun! When did you get here?" The monkey Faunus dropped down onto the path, his open shirt flowing out to reveal his amazingly defined abs. He was one of the few people who knew what she really was, and although she didn't consider him a boyfriend, their relationship had gotten to _just_ about the point where she would be uncomfortable dating someone else, especially after she'd gone to the dance with him (with some convincing from Yang).

Sun brushed himself off. "Nep texted me. Said he saw you walking the dog, and I did not want to miss that." Zwei waddled up and sniffed at Sun, who knelt down to run his hand along the back of the Corgi's neck. "How you doin' buddy? She givin' you a hard time?"

Blake gave him a playful glare. "Yeah, yeah. My teammates kind of forced me into this."

Sun laughed. "That explains a lot. I know the feeling, you have no idea how many times Neptune's gotten me to play wingman. Although it did pay off when one girl asked him to go to the pool with her. Hang on, I think I got a picture." He pulled out his Scroll and pulled up an image of Neptune's face twisted into a horrified expression, and Blake couldn't help snickering at his misfortune.

Sun put his scroll away and gave Zwei one final pat on the head. "Alright, I gotta run, though. I'll leave you to it, then." He jumped up onto a low hanging branch and pulled himself up.

"See you round!" he called as he leapt through the canopy with shocking agility back in the direction Blake had come from.

Blake glanced down at Zwei, who looked back up at her, still maintaining his permanently excited expression as he panted at her. She had to admit, his enthusiasm was somewhat endearing- it was easy to tell why Ruby loved him so much. "Well, come on," she said, realizing she was still talking to the dog. He barked and waddled along as she kept going.

* * *

Ruby let out a high-pitched squeal as she fauned over the massive, single-sided battleaxe. "How much does this thing _weigh_?"

The enormous guy who wielded it hefted it over his shoulder with terrifying ease, his bear ears twitching as he did. "350 pounds. When it's not loaded." he added as he flicked a switch near the blade, causing the weapon to fold in on itself and transform into a heavy cannon.

Yang was pretty sure Ruby was going to faint with excitement. Putting her hand on her baby sister's shoulder to steady her, she smiled at the bear Faunus. "Thanks for humoring her. Come on Ruby, we're losing Weiss."

The big guy waved and slung the axe across his back as Yang half-dragged Ruby across the mall. "350 pounds," Ruby muttered. "Remind me to ask Nora about her hammer later."

Yang snickered and shook her head. As they caught up to Weiss, she turned around to glare at them. "There you two are." she half-scolded. "What did you wander off for?"

"Ruby had to axe that big guy a few questions." Yang answered.

Weiss groaned, both at Ruby's antics and Yang's pun. "You're both incorrigible, you know that?"

Ruby threw her hands in the air. "Hey, I've never even had porridge!"

"I have." said Yang. "But it was really hot. Couldn't really get the taste."

Weiss slapped her forehead. "Whatever. Say, how do you think Blake's doing? I do feel kind of bad for just jumping her with dog duty."

"She'll be fine." Yang waved her hand. "It can't go too badly, unless she somehow screws up and decides to walk him through Emerald Forest. And even then, there aren't that many Grimm there. Right Ruby?" She turned to see her sister pressed up against a store window, eyeing a greatsword. "Ruby." Yang sighed, smiling as she pulled the red-hooded girl back into the group.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aside from Sun popping up, the walk through the forest was surprisingly uneventful. Even with the presence of the Corgi, Blake was enjoying herself in the beautiful weather. Zwei behaved himself remarkably well despite how much he ran around and bothered everyone while he was in the dorm- maybe the walk was giving him something to focus on.

As the path started winding deeper into the woods, Blake came upon a bench, where she stopped to take a quick rest. Zwei jumped up onto the bench next to her and looked at her expectantly, wagging his tail.

Blake rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh, all right." She reached out and scratched behind the dog's ears, despite the skin of her hand crawling slightly. He leaned his head into her hand and closed his eyes a little as she scratched, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Shaking his head, he put his front paws on her lap and darted his face toward hers.

Blake jumped back reflexively and put her hand up to stop the impending licking. "Hey! No. None of that." She scolded.

Zwei cocked his head slightly and let out a small, inquisitive whimper. Blake stood up and adjusted the leash in her hand. "Well, come on. Let's start heading back."

Zwei barked in answer and jumped off the bench. As they set off back in the direction they'd come, there was the unmistakable sound of a branch snapping behind them.

Blake and Zwei immediately stopped in their tracks, darting their heads around to look in the direction the noise had come from. Blake suddenly remembered- there was only one forest next to campus. How could she have been so stupid?

The Emerald forest.

A low rumble filled the air as red eyes began to glow in the darkness between the trees. Had to be Beowulves. Blake's hand slowly inched up to her shoulder, curling her hands around the hilt of Gambol Shroud, which she was now very glad to have brought along. Next to her, Zwei knelt low to the ground and growled. All the while, more eyes popped up between the leaves, the rumbling growing stronger and stronger.

* * *

"Strawberry, please!"

The man running the ice cream stand smiled and scooped some into a bowl. As he handed it to her, Yang passed him some Lien and ordered a sundae. Weiss took her vanilla cup and went to hold a table for them.

"So, Ruby, which do you think was the coolest weapon you saw today?" Yang asked as they sat down.

Ruby rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "That axe was huge… but I'd have to go with the spear that guy watching anime on his scroll was holding. The elongated point was a really neat idea, and loading the shaft with Dust cartridges was _awesome_."

Yang nodded. "I just want to know what anime that was, considering he was laughing so hard."

Weiss chipped in. "I got a closer look. Some blonde woman swordfighting with this big armored dude holding his head in his hand. They were yelling at each other or something."

Ruby looked confused. "Why would that be so funny?"

Yang shrugged. "No idea." As the huntresses-in-training went back to their ice cream, Weiss pulled out her scroll. "I'm going to text Blake. Haven't heard from her about the walk."

Yang waved her hand dismissively. "She's probably fine."

* * *

Blake was _not_ fine. The Beowulves charged her repeatedly, swinging their razor sharp claws. She had to focus so much on dodging that there were barely any openings to attack. As she jumped back, one Beowulf leapt toward her. She jumped to the side, leaving an afterimage that vanished in a flash of purple light as the Beowulf struck it. Bringing the blade of Gambol Shroud up in a deadly arc, she took off the monster's head in one clean sweep. But more were still coming out of the forest.

Zwei was proving himself to be a destructive force on his own. He leaped through the air and between the trees, bashing his skull into one Beowulf after another. Most hits would only stun the creatures, but occasionally he would find a killing blow. The Grimm weren't paying as much attention to him as they were to Blake, since he wasn't human, so he had much more freedom to attack.

Eventually, the Grimm stopped coming from the forest- that must have been the whole pack. Zwei had cleared out enough of the Grimm that Blake could go on the offensive. She jumped into the midst of them, moving about with dizzying speed as she slashed with the blade and the scabbard of Gambol Shroud, each strike cutting down another Grimm.

Within moments all of the Beowulves had been killed. Blake leaned down and rested her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. As she did, a baleful howl split the silence. Blake looked up to see another pair of red eyes glowing with hate, glaring at her as one more creature lumbered out of the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blake felt her Scroll buzz in her pocket, but she didn't really have time to check with the Alpha Beowulf stalking toward her. She was already tired from taking out the rest of its pack- it wasn't likely that she was going to win a straight-up fight. Zwei looked up at her, awaiting a command. Blake turned down to him and clapped her hands. "Come on, boy!" she called as she held out her arms. The Corgi jumped up into her hands as the Grimm grew tired of waiting and lunged forward.

Blake darted back the way she came, leaving a shadow behind to distract the creature. She ran like the wind as she fumbled to put Gambol Shroud's sheathe over her shoulder while carrying Zwei, hearing the Alpha howl as it gave chase.

Detaching the ribbon from the scabbard, she started wrapping it around the Corgi's midsection. He looked up at her inquisitively. "You ready?" Blake asked. Zwei barked in assent.

Just as the Grimm came close, it leapt forward at her. As soon as its feet left the ground, Blake made another clone, jumping off of it to propel herself forward and into the air. Spinning herself around as she flew, she put her whole body weight into snapping the ribbon behind her toward the Alpha. A loud cracking noise filled the air as the Corgi was launched toward the monster, which had just started to regain its bearings, fast enough to break the sound barrier.

Zwei slammed into the creature's chest with enough force to knock it backward into a tree, bouncing off practically unscathed. Blake landed and readied her sword, dashing forward to impale the point through the monster's neck. It gave out one final howl and tried to reach for Blake with its claws before slumping back.

Blake rested her hands on her knees and let out a loud sigh of relief. Zwei waddled over to her and barked happily. Blake reached down to pet him. "Good job, boy! Now come on, let's get out of here." He barked again as they turned around to walk back the way they came. As they walked, Blake remembered her Scroll buzzing and pulled it out to check it. A message from Weiss.

"How goes the walk?"

Blake thought for a moment and texted back, "Uneventful. We're heading back now." No need to get them worried.

* * *

Weiss felt her Scroll buzz. "Finally." she said, "I was getting a little worried." She checked the message. "She's heading back now, guys."

"See?" Yang turned to smirk at Weiss. "I told you she'd be fine. Come on, we should get back too- where's Ruby?" She turned around to see her sister pressed up against the window of yet another weapon store. "Oh boy, here we go."

Putting her hand on Ruby's shoulder, Yang gently pulled her back from the window. "Come on sis, we're going."

Ruby pouted. "But- but that glaive is so complex! How many different things can it turn into?" She held out her hands toward it, protesting in futility as Yang dragged her backwards by her hood.

* * *

Blake stumbled into the dorm room, putting Gambol Shroud away and taking off the bow that she had put back on to walk across campus. Immediately she staggered over to her bed and flopped into it with a yawn. Zwei jumped into the bed with her and curled up next to her, but she was to tired to protest, falling asleep almost immediately.

Midway through Blake's tuna dream, the door opened and her teammates walked in. "Hey Blake!" Ruby called. "Oh, did we wake you up? Sorry!"

Blake stretched. "No, it's fine."

Yang walked in and smiled at Zwei sleeping next to Blake as he woke up and let out a little Corgi yawn. "Aww, I take it the walk went well then?"

Blake grinned. "You could say that." Zwei turned and put his front paws on her lap and looked at her with pleading eyes. Blake looked back at him for a moment, then rolled her eyes. "Oh, all right. Go ahead."

Zwei barked and jumped up to Blake's face, licking her repeatedly. She reflexively leaned away from his slobbery affection, but she couldn't help laughing at the feeling.

Her teammates looked at the spectacle with bewildered expressions. "Um, Blake?" Weiss asked tentatively. "Are you OK?"

Blake turned back to the others and grinned. "Nope. So how was the mall?"


End file.
